1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for image encryption and decryption, in particular, to a method for image encryption and decryption incorporating physiological features, and the image capture device using the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a consumer camera is usually installed with a lens having more than ten million pixels, and even a high end cell phone is also installed with the lens having twenty million pixels. Because of great shooting function and portability of current consumer camera and cell phone, people start to use such camera or cell phone to record various messages in life and work. At this situation, the possibility of storing high privacy data in the camera or cell phone becomes higher.
Therefore, the problem of privacy being damaged by leakage of the images stored in the camera or the cell phone becomes more serious. If the camera or the cell phone is lost, the owner often worries about the risk of leaking the private image stored in the camera or the cell phone, or worries that the person with high aspirations and determination may take the camera or the cell phone away temporarily for stealing the images.
Although the user can set password to protect the image stored in the camera or the cell phone, it is hard to prevent someone from stealing the password for accessing the image stored the camera or the cell phone. Another approach is to use the application to encrypt the image. However, if the cell phone or the camera is taken by the person who is familiar with the operation of the application, the privacy data may leak.
Therefore, what is need is a method capable of encrypting the image stored in the camera with high security.